Wonderland
by Tomoe Mami
Summary: Hikari imagines Ken pleasuring her.


The soft light danced about the walls as the door opened, his eyes washing over the velvet covers where a young woman lay. Her bright rose quartz eyes stared back at him until he walked slowly into the room, shutting the door behind him. His eyes trailed over her lithe figure, before he licked his lips sensually and walked forward. He only sat on the edge of the bed, trailing his left hand over her every curve.

Leaning down slowly, his pale lips met her full ones in the softest of kisses before his hand came up to cup her head, his fingers entwining in her hair. He pulled back slowly, her eyes fluttering open, a haze filling their depths. He found himself wanting, needing more before he crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss that left both their minds reeling. He pulled her head gently towards him, but rough enough to let a moan escape her mouth.

Soon he couldn't settle for just kissing her lips, but found himself nipping at her soft creamy throat, then trailing butterfly kisses down towards her breasts. Her back arched as his lips met her left nipple, letting him feel her supple skin with his tongue. Another moan escaped her, only louder, causing his pants to tighten, before he stood up breathing hard. His eyes glazed over with want, with need for the young woman before him.

Stripping himself of everything, he climbed onto the bed, his violet blue eyes scanning her once more before rolling her under him, his mouth once more crushed against hers. He held her body to his, feeling every gentle, smooth curve, feeling her supple body against his. He felt himself grow even harder and a great, roaring passion overtook his senses. He licked and nipped her neck, leaving his love bites wherever possible.

A throaty moan left her lips once more and he smiled wickedly to himself, before moving slowly lower. His lips seared her beautiful skin, leaving hot trails down towards her soft, moist mound. Cupping it with his hand, he inserted a finger as he brought his mouth down to her clit. With a soft lick that left her gasping, he felt a need to taste more of the sweet nectar that she was offering him.

Her heart leaped into her throat, all her thoughts leading into the other, her body feeling as if it was on fire, every touch sending her deeper into the passion. When he lowered his head towards her mound, she felt her stomach coil, as if anticipating his next move. Suddenly his tongue snaked out and licked her clit, causing her to gasp out. Her whole body shuddered, as his finger started to pump inside of her, his tongue nibbling on her sensitive spot, the coil winding tighter and tighter…

She knew she would pop soon, that her whole world would flash before her eyes. As it wound tighter, the sensations leaving her breathless, he stopped. Her mind froze as her body shuddered from the lack of release. The coil shouted that it wanted out and the fire only got hotter as her ragged breath drew him to her lips. He kissed her softly and she could taste the sweetness, the honey from his lips that had been her own wetness.

Hands shaking a little, she threw him down upon the bed, her mind filled with torture from not giving her her release. She knew what he wanted, what he was craving for, but not yet. He can wait to have her, to bring her to a high; now it was his turn to feel what she felt. Lowering her lips to his, she let them brush lightly, teasing him, showing him that she would not play nice. This caused him to swallow hard. Grin widening, she nipped his bottom lip playfully as her hands moved slowly down his bare chest, her fingers trailing down, almost excruciatingly.

Finding what she was looking for, she let her hands trail over his shaft, her eyes locking with his as she pumped, once, twice, thrice, then stopped. Licking his lips, she then plunged her tongue into his mouth, a battle raging between the two silently. Both wanting to win, both wanting to lose, both wanting the other to take control. In the end she pulled away slowly, her lust-filled gaze locking with his once more before she lowered her lips to his neck, suckling on him, drawing the blood to the surface, showing him what she had in store.

He felt her every movement as she suckled his neck, before she moved down, a groan escaping his lips as her hot moist lips trailed down his smooth skin. It was agonizing, the slow torture that she was putting him through, the feeling of ecstasy overwhelming him to the point where he was coming very close to just grabbing her. That thought was shot to hell, as her hands took up his shaft once more and an anticipating shudder ran through him. It was the most he could do to keep from letting himself go, his heart pounding in his chest.

What she did next made him gasp loudly, almost painfully as her lips met the tip, her tongue trailing down the shaft before coming back up to take him in her mouth. He felt his throat dry and his body shudder with each stroke she took more of him into her. The coil deep within him wound tightly as he felt himself ready for the inevitable. Not yet, though; he wanted her first, wanted all of her. He'd be damned if he let himself go just yet.

Groaning as he pulled himself up, he felt her mouth move away from him, her hand still stroking his shaft. He let out a grunt of pleasure before taking her in his arms. Her smooth skin against his felt like heaven, an ambrosia that he was craving for. As he lay her down upon the bed underneath, he heard a soft moan escape her tantalizing lips. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed her now, not later. His lips crashed down on hers before placing himself at her entrance, their eyes locking for a moment.

"Please Ken," she murmured, her lips releasing a gasp as she felt him against her. "Please." That was all he needed to hear before plunging into her, his eyes locked with hers. They stayed still for a moment, each shuddering with the contact, the feeling of him inside her overwhelming them both. Her walls were clamped down around his shaft, making him grunt softly before he pulled out almost all the way. He plunged smoothly into her again, her body shuddering against his own.

When he began to move inside her, she felt her breath escape her, her mind reeling with the pleasure he was giving. A smooth steady pace that made the coil wind tighter and tighter, like she was ready to explode any moment. Each thrust was met with a shudder, each moan was met with a soft grunt. Both bodies moved against each other, sending both into a deeper haze, both bodies feeling like heaven had knocked on their door.

Suddenly, her climb to ecstasy had reached the top as her whole stomach dropped out leaving her vision speckled with brilliant colour. A cry escaped her lips as she clung to him, her hands pressing him to her as he continued to move inside of her. It was all she could do to hold on as her world shifted into an array of colours she never knew existed. Her whole body shook against his, her eyes closed tightly as another cry escaped her, more sensations filling her until they slowed.

Noticing that she was coming down off her high, he felt himself pound a little harder, wanting to bring her back up again. He wanted to release himself with her, to feel themselves let go at the same time. But as she clung to him, he felt his control slipping, what little of it he actually had left. He was unable to even think a single thought save for the beauty beneath him. Feeling her walls tighten against his shaft once more, her breaths growing more ragged then before, he felt his own body shudder at the inevitable.

She was close again, he could feel it; so was he, close to the edge and ready to drop over it. Both let out a cry at once, his pace increasing as he released with her. It was the moment both was waiting for, the light flickering in their gazes. Colours flashing by as their euphoria filled them, not letting them out of its grasp.

Laying on top of her for a moment, he felt like he couldn't move as both shook against one another their strong orgasms still fresh in their minds. Letting himself calm down a little, he slipped from her, and she let out a tortured moan that cause a smile to flutter across his lips. Bringing her to his side, he lay there with a bright smile. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, listening to her barely controlled breathing. Never had he felt so good, lying there next to her; never had he felt such pleasure as having her body fit against his own.

It was blissful, soothing, a sweet light deep inside him. One he never wanted to let go of and she would agree whole-heartedly with him. Both slowly drifted off, her head on his smooth shoulder. His arm wrapped around her, a smile fixed upon both sets of lips.

Before totally drifting off, Ken looked down upon the young woman and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Hikari."

Hikari woke with a start later on, drenched in sweat and bodily fluids. She glanced around her and almost cried, realizing that it had been just a dream. A wet dream.

…

 **A/N** : Finally got my Ken x Hikari 'world is a dream' AU done. Certainly took long enough. First time doing that AU, so hopefully everyone enjoys. Please leave a review.

 **Challenges** : Written for Pairing Diversity prompt #6: fleeting; AU Diversity (world is a dream! AU) prompt #20: imaginary, Digimon Diversity Adventure section D prompt #83: write an AU and Hat challenge.


End file.
